


Topsy-Turvey

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [19]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: AU, Body Swap, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Joan and Sherlock Swap Bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topsy-Turvey

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Elementary - body swap

"So what are we going to do about this Sherlock" asked Joan as she   
scratched at the stubble on her face, (and good god it was itchy she   
had no idea how he dealt with it every day) “And we do have to do   
something about it because I can’t very well go around pretending to be   
you."

Sherlock looked up from the case file he- well, she- was reading "I   
intend to go about my day as usual, and I suggest you do the same, no   
point in pretending anything" he said looking back at file “AH, there’s   
the anomaly… Come along Watson" he cried before striding out the door.

"Oh you have got to be Joking, Sherlock I can’t be walking around in   
your body" she cried after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did it, all though this prompt needs a proper fic, it was 
> 
> wonderful!


End file.
